Moonlight serenade
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Dean and Sam are the alpha and beta of their pack. Sam doesn't want to be part of this life but isn't given much choice and Dean is feeling less and less like he can do what is right for his pack. Cas is a young omega without a home, Dean and Cas can't help but rotate towards each other and help keep each other strong. Multi-ships, mostly Destiel and Sabriel. Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**This a pack au, this is going to follow the show in a lot of things but then I will be adding stuff to make it fit the au. Comments appreciated. This will be a multi chapter fic, probably really long and I will try to update it as often as possible **

Chapter 1

Mary placed Sammy gently in his crib, smiling softly down at him, kissing his forehead once before pulling back up. She talks softly to him, as he gurgles up at her, making small grabby hands, squirming slightly. She played her fingers through his hair before spinning the mobile above the crib, the small tune playing lightly catching Sammy's attention as she leaned back, relaxing even more as arms wrapped around her.

"How are the pups?" John asks, nuzzling her shoulder, earning a small gentle smile as she placed her hands over his, intertwining her fingers with his. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, as she leaned completely back into him. He winced lightly but tried to keep it hidden so she wouldn't notice. She chuckles, looking over at Sam. "They've been keeping me quite busy, especially Dean when he tried to help me look after him. He's a sweet older brother, very protective and caring, traits I'm sure he got from you. He got more under foot than helpful but it was adorable." She turns in his arms, kissing him softly, fingers playing along his jaw.

"How did the hunt go? Did you get enough to supply the pack? I hope you didn't get hurt, you know how that makes me feel. It gets me so worried." John's eyes soften, and he kisses her softly. "I'm alright, I had Bobby, Ellen, and Rufus with me. We have enough to keep us going for a few months. Where's Dean?"

"In his room, he tried waiting up for you but he fell asleep. So I took him to bed." Mary could tell that something had happened, John didn't have to tell her directly but she could tell from his body language that something was up. He was tense and was holding onto her tightly. He came home like this a lot, being an alpha was difficult, Mary knew that is was but it worried her a lot more than she told him. Anything could happen and she would never know and would be caught off guard if his worries ever followed him back home. John didn't like to share, didn't like to have her worried but not knowing made her even more worried than if he just sat down and told her what was going on. He kisses her cheek, pulling back slowly, walking to Dean's room, leaving Mary alone with Sammy. She sighed softly, smiling down at her baby before heading to the bedroom and laying down, falling asleep from exhaustion, it had been a very long day. John walked into Dean's room, sitting down on the bed, Dean stirring, poking his head out of the covers, blinking sleepily.

"Hey pup." He smiled, patting his son's head, and Dean curled closer into him. "I'm glad you're back dad, I've missed you."

"I'm back for a little bit but you know I may have to go again, its a hard long job but its necessary." Dean nodded, sitting up a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong? How can I help?" Dean could always tell, no questions, no doubts about it, the boy had strong alpha instincts. He was a born alpha just as John had expected, the first born of an alpha usually was and Dean showed all the signs of being one. His instincts were sharp and his nature leaned heavily towards it, he wanted to help keep his pack safe as much was in his power to do so. John patted Dean's head, smiling and getting back up.

"Don't worry son, its being taken care of. You just get some rest. Tomorrow you can help us out on a patrol if you want to." Dean nods, laying back down, as his dad left the room.

Mary woke up to Sam's cry on the baby monitor, making her way into the nursery. It wasn't until she walked up to the crib that she knew something was wrong, her senses screaming at her to run. That someone else was in the room, someone she had no hope of getting in a fight in and winning but she didn't care, all she cared about was protecting her son from whatever threat was in the room. She checked on Sammy before turning to face the figure standing in the doorway, her eyes going wide.

"You." Her scream tore through the house, as the stranger's fist slammed through her ribs, ripping her heart out. With a smirk he watched her body drop, tossing her heart down and reaching into his pocket, dropping a match by her body. The room quickly catches fire. The scream woke Dean before John, he looked at the fire, flinching back from it, jumping at his father's hand on his shoulder as he rushed in picking up Sammy. Grabbing Dean and pulling both boys out of the burning house. Dean leaned into his father, looking up at him as John watched the house and his mate burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam drinks from the glass placed in front of him, smiling when Jess walked back over, placing another glass in front of him, drinking slowly from her own. He had passed all his entrance exams with flying colors and he be on his way to law school within the week, and this was Jess' way of celebrating. A few drinks and hanging out with a few friends, Sam didn't mind, he liked going places with her. Neither of them drank very much either way so one night wouldn't hurt and it was light drinking then they would head back to their apartment.

"I am so proud of you. Going to be a lawyer soon than you believe." She smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him softly, taking one of her hands in hers.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"No you would have crashed and burned. Come on, lets head back home. I've had enough and its getting late." She gets up, pulling him out of his seat, walking back to their apartment. The moon was out, Sam avoided looking up, keeping his focus on Jess, focusing on what she was talking back. Smiling to show that he was listening. Jess was his life, his everything. He would have been so lost with her, she joked about it but she was more right than she knew. He had been so lost in the beginning, no idea where to go or do. She had given him a purpose and lead him in the right direction, and he was thankful for her. She giggled as they reached the apartment, running up the stairs, grinning down at him. He smirked chasing her up and into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

Sam rolled over, trying to ignore the sense of something bad, it had been going on for days. He was hardly sleeping, it woke him in the middle of the night. plaguing him. He looked over at Jess who was still asleep, smiling. He assumed it was just stress, just his natural nature popping back up to give him problems. It had been the week leading up to the full moon, he didn't normally have nightmares but it didn't mean it wasn't just normal full moon issues trying to drive him insane and keep him from the normal life he was trying to have here. Sighing he rolled on to his back, staring up at the ceiling, tensing suddenly when the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. He didn't remember locking it, he had been a little bit preoccupied. He slowly climbs out of bed, walking down into the living room, looking back at the bedroom, turning back quickly when all his senses screamed at him, someone coming up in front of him. He reacted purely on instinct when he was knocked off his feet, rolling, slamming his knee up. He hit air, and jumped up to his feet, swinging catching the man in the chest, then catching his fist but missed when the man swung him around knocking him onto the ground putting a knee on his chest. Sam snarled, then looked shock when he caught a good look at his attacker.

"Wow tiger." Dean looked down at his younger brother, keeping him pinned until he knew for sure that he was not going to be hit anymore. Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "You've gotten sl-" Sam bucks up, kneeing Dean in the chest, knocking him to the side, pinning him down. "Or not...get off of me." Sam gets to his feet and holds out his hand, helping Dean up.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"Well if you would have answered your phone...I need to talk wi-"

"Sam? What's going on? Is everything alright?" Jess walks into the room and Dean turns towards her, eying her then turning back to Sam, chuckling. Sam glared lightly at him. "Jess this is my brother, Dean this is my girlfriend Jess." Dean grins. "She is so out of your league little brother." Ignores the clearing of Sam's throat, smirking over at Jess.

"Your brother, the one you've told me about...um I should go change." Starts to head back towards the bedroom and Dean shakes his head. "You don't need to do that."

"Yeah he was just leaving, weren't you?"

"No but I need to talk to you in private then I'll go if that is what you want." Dean nods towards the door and Sam shakes his head walking back over to Jess, wrapping his arm around her. "No, what ever you have to say you can say it in front of her." Jess looks between the brothers, a little lost and and confused, leaning lightly into Sam.

"Okay then. Dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been back in a while."

"So? That isn't out of the ordinary, he is usually gone for weeks. He'll come back." Sam shrugs and Dean contemplates walking over and slapping him, slowly repeating what he has said, seeing it finally dawn on Sam.

"Jess I need to speak with my brother outside for a second." Walks past Dean, who gives another smile to Jess before following his brother back down the stairs to where he parked the impala. Dean leaned against his car, while Sam stood nearby knowing better than to do what his brother was doing. That was Dean's baby, and only he could do that.

"Why are you so worried about this Dean. Dad goes off like this nearly every week. Its part of being an alpha. In fact, I am surprised you aren't out with him, like you always are."

"This is more than that Sam. He always checks in with me, at least once. I've been doing hunt on my own for a while now. I'm an alpha...I can't trail in his shadow, one day I'll be taking over my own pack. So I've been hunting on my own, doing pretty good at it but Dad always checks in. This isn't a hunt, I know it isn't. He's trailing the wolf that killed mom." Sam stood up straighter, walking over to Dean.

"You sure?"

"Yeah he left me a phone message and everything and that was the last I heard of him. Why else would I drop by here, and bother mr. perfect life. I need your help. I tracked it down to a small town but going by myself would be stupid. I need my brother."

"You mean your beta. Alpha in another territory would start a war, unless you have your second there." Sam sighs, thinking it over. He had left that life for a reason, he wanted to be normal but dad and Dean were still his family. It was a hard choice but as long as he got back in time for next weekend then it would be fine. "fine Dean, I need to be back here in a few days though. We track down dad, then I come back here. Got it?"

"Got it, I'll wait here, let you pack a few things." Dean gets in the impala as Sam heads back up, packing a bag, Jess watching him. Sighing softly she walked over, helping him pack his bag. "Why are you going with him Sam? You barely even talk about your family and now you are going on a trip to find your dad all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense." She plays with the straps on his suitcase. "And the interview."

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Just going to go make sure Dad is alright. He's probably just drunk with some friends and not answering but he's still my dad and Dean seems worried...I'll be back in no time." Picks up his bag, kissing her softly before heading out the door, throwing the bag in the back of the impala before getting in. Dean started the engine, pulling out, driving towards the spot he had marked on a map, throwing it to Sam.

"Just want to ask something. Does she know? Who you are...what you are?" Sam frowns, looking down at the map, trying to avoid looking at Dean. "she doesn't does she? Well that's a healthy relationship. So full of trust."

"I can't tell her, she wouldn't just understand and want to be with me. She's normal, I'm not but she doesn't need to know that."

"That sounds safe, nothing could go wrong with that could it." Shakes his head, focusing on his driving. "I don't want you getting hurt baby brother, doing this, this is going to get you hurt."

"What living my own life? Yeah so hurtful. I left Dean, I know you and dad are pissed. I ruined all your pack plans, but I couldn't do it, follow you around for the rest of my life. I wanted college and to have a different sort of life. I have that now, and I still will. We'll find dad, then you can take me back to Jess. I'm not getting dragged back into this life Dean. You are all my family but I feel so isolated and alone there, its better how it is now. You know that." Dean stays silent, staring at the road. He had known most of this, Sam had yelled it at their father when he left but he had hoped that Sam would have changed his mind, he missed his brother. Brothers usually joined the same pack if one was an alpha and the other was a beta, it was smooth and easy for them. Sam had fought it every step of the way, ever since he had finished high school and had left for college, turning his back on all of it. Dean sighs, there was still a chance he could change his brother's mind. He missed him, he was the only person Dean got along with and could share how he was feeling. He needed the calm center that was Sam, it got him through and kept him from doing something stupid. Sam was more than his beta, he was his little brother, his family.

**Not sure how exactly to write the next chapter, trying not to use any of the actual hunts from the show since they are werewolves so hunting is different. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me cause I have no idea what to do for the next one. And also should dean still have weapons in his trunk or not? Any other ideas are appreciated, just drop me a message **


	3. Chapter 3

**Following as close to the show, while keeping it original and making it an au, instead of hunting ghosts and monsters, they make sure rough wolves don't hunt humans and humans don't hunt innocent wolves. My girlfriend helped me with this idea, and I am very thankful cause I was stuck  
**

Chapter 3

Sam got out of the car and followed Dean up to the hotel, listening as he talked with the man at the desk. Handing the man his credit card, and sam gave him a look. He knew the pack had a lot of money saved up but Dean had never been given control of it before. Dean looks over at him, shaking his head.

"I'm alpha of the pack, when dad is gone. Which is a lot of the time but that means I get control of our funds and such. Its called having responsibility, and don't roll your eyes at me. I can manage that." The man at the counter looks between Dean and Sam, when Sam scoffs, giving a surprised look.

"Dad must really trust you."

"Yeah he does. I'm good at what I do. I look after my pack, no matter what the cost to me is...I'm still missing my beta." Takes his card back, moving towards the room before the man yelled wait, having something to say as Sam growled low in his throat at Dean,

"You are a Winchester correct? A room up at the top is for you, it was left and there is a note for you as well. And later you both should head down to the old bridge, you would have passed it on the way in. The broken one, the cops are out there for you." He smiled tightly, showing a mark on his wrist. Every pack had their own mark or symbol and each pack member wore it someone on their body. It showed they were part of the werewolf society, it allowed them access and showed they were part of the human society, that hunted wolves down. Dean turned back towards him, nodding before heading up the room, recognizing the files and such on the wall and all over the room was very much Dad's work. Dean walked over, looking through the papers as Sam looked around the rest of the room.

"Dad stayed here? He sure left a mess."

"Yeah and a case. Someone has been killing humans on their drive home. A hitchhiker, they say. According to these reports, leaving the victims at the bridge...rogue wolf sounds like, the bodies were ripped apart. God I hate being dragged in on these. We should drop back by the bridge, maybe they left a hint of something there and we can find them easily." Dean picked up the case files, slipping them into his jacket, walking out of the room, nodding for Sam to follow after him. Sam gave a long sigh, walking out beside his brother.

"And what about finding Dad, are we going to do that?" Dean stops turning back to Sam. "He left this here for a reason, maybe he had to move on. Who knows, it doesn't matter. He left it here for me to find so I'm going to do the job he left. Okay?" Sam nods and Dean heads back outside, getting into the Impala. Sam follows, sliding silently into the passenger's side and Dean drove back towards the bridge they had passed on the way in, the police already there. Dean groaned, dealing with the police was ridiculous, they didn't like sharing their cases with any packs, even when it was pack business. Dean opened up the dash, looking through some of the badges he had, throwing an extra one to Sam before getting out, ignoring Sam's complaints of how it was illegal. He already had already walked up, showing his badge and starting to ask questions. The police didn't look happy but they answered, giving him the vic's name and also the name of his girlfriend before Sam pulled Dean away as he started making smart ass comments. as they walked back to the impala he smacked Sam upside the hell.

"What the hell was that for Dean?!"

"For stepping on my foot. That's rude, treating your alpha that way." Dean shoved him lightly, as he got in. Sam walked around the front of the car getting in. "Your my brother, I can treat you the way I want to Dean. Don't pull the pack stuff on me, I don't follow that anymore."

"And why is that? You just left."

"Dad and I had an argument, you were there remember. He said if I walked out then not to come back. so I did, and I made my own life away from the pack, with Jess. Who if you remember right I have to get back to, because I have other important things I have to do besides running around the country with you." Sam leaned back in the seat, giving Dean a look.

"Right because its good the way you are living, we had this discussion earlier. I'm glad to do this for dad, he's tracking the son of a bitch that killed mom, and if doing this for him so he can gank that SOB is the only thing I can do to help then I am glad to because its for mom." Dean drove back into town, driving towards the diner where the vic's girlfriend is suppose to be, hands tightening on the wheel, sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"And why should I care. I don't even remember her Dean, what is she suppose to mean to me." Dean slammed down on the breaks in front of the diner, glaring over at Sam. "You may be my brother but you say that again and I will beat the shit out of you. Get out of the car Sam." Gets out, slamming the door shut and walking into the diner, not waiting to see if Sam followed. He looked around until he spotted her sitting down at the table, sam following and picking up the conversation, getting her to relax around him. Beta's were better at that, talking was basically their job and Sam was the best he had seen at it. The girl talked about the woman in white who apparently haunted the road and the bridge after having killed her children then having taken her own life. Dean kept quiet but from what he had read, this was no haunting, there wasn't such a thing, just rough wolves using the tale to hide, or tales that came from the wolf. After they finished Dean walked slowly out, turning to Sam.

"Rough wolf, from what the report said about being torn apart, we should stake out the bridge tonight. She might show up, if not we can head to the house. Its supposedly abandoned." Sam nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Dean slowly gets out of the car, knocking on the hood, Sammy pulling back and driving off. They had decided back at the motel to split up to make things go faster, Dean would take the bridge and sam would take the house. Hopefully one of them would catch her, Dan just hoped Sam had it in him to do what needed to be done. Dean sighed leaning on the bridge, looking out at the water. Nothing had happened, he played with his phone. Sam was nearly to the house when a woman ran into the road, all dressed in white. He managed to slam down on the breaks right near her, barely avoiding to hit her. She slid in before he could say anything and looked over at you. "Take me home." She gave innocent doe eyes, but he could see the blood but this was the best chance to take her out and to finish it. Nodding he drove to her house, parking in front of it, taking off guard when she pushed his seat back moving to straddle him.

"Mhmm take me home." She kisses along his jaw, running his fingers through his hair. He tried shoving her off, to no avail, head smacking back down against the chair when she growled at him, shoving him down hard. "You are home...I won't do this with you." She growled again, moving off, slamming his head into the wheel before a shot fired. She howled in sharp pain, the silver bullet making her scramble back into the passenger seat, ripping it out of her arm, starting to change into her full form, eyes a dark red. Sam takes the advantage, slamming on the gas, driving through the front of the house, knocking her through the front window, before hitting the brakes. Dean ran in, forcing open the front door, helping Sam out, looking him over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we need to-" She throws a desk at them, knocking them back on the ground. Dean moved faster, pushing it off of them, getting to his feet. Moving quickly towards her, grabbing her before she could do anything else. Snapping her neck in one quick motion before dropping her and moving back over to Sam, holding out his hand to help him back up. "never do that to my car again." Gives Sam a light glare, Sam nods, wincing slightly, as he felt the small wounds heal as he limped back to help Dean pull the car back out.

* * *

Sam walks into the dark apartment, dropping his bag off by the front door before heading back into the bedroom. "Jess." He called as he turned on the bedroom, the flash of bright light and smoke hitting him suddenly, he gasped back up, feeling himself get pulled back, feral growls ripping from his throat. "Its too late Sam, come on, we have to go." Dean pulls Sam back out of the apartment and as far away as he could as the building burned. Sam leaned against the trunk of the impala feeling numb before looking over at Dean. "I guess I'm coming home with you Dean..." Dean gave a small sigh. "Yeah I guess you are. We may not head home for a while but you have me Sam, no matter the circumstances."

**Finally finished this chapter, college keeps getting in the way and other ideas for things but I promise to update as fast as I can, and they will get longer if my muse works with me nicely**


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to get this put up faster but school is kicking my ass this semester, so it took a while but I will keep writing, I have plans of doing some other stories along with this one, and I want to get them all out and started. So please be patient with me **

Chapter 4**  
**

_He knelt down, placing the roses on the grave, brushing his fingers over the small platelet that held a picture of Jess. He broke down, leaning over the grave, tears pouring down his face. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, he thought she would have been safe. He had never thought he was going to lose her, if he had known he wouldn't have left her along. He would never had gone with Dean, he would have stayed and protected her, he should have protected her. It should have been his life taken not hers. _

_"I'm so sorry. This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm so...sorry." He closing his eyes, bowing his head, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest when a hand came out of the ground, grabbing for him-_

Sam jolted awake, gasping. Dean looked over before focusing back on the wheel as Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes, sitting up a bit more. He blinked looking out the window, trying not to show that anything was wrong, lightly clearing his throat.

"You alright Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm good, stop calling me that. My name is Sam. Sammy makes me sound like a little kid...anyways where are we?" Dean keeps his focus on the road, as he moves the map over towards Sam. "Blackwater Ridge, I got a text while you were asleep, there's a big hunting trip going on in the woods there. There's a small pack out there, they haven't harmed anyone but a few people have gone missing and the town is freaking out, it's likely a rough but the pack is worried that they will be found by the hunters. I promised we would go check it out as soon as we could. The hunt is tomorrow so we can catch some rest tonight and head out with them tomorrow." Dean pulls into the town, looking for a motel finding one and pulling into the parking lot. Sam slowly gets out, stretching his legs as Dean walked into the front office to get them a room, and they both headed up.

"Where are we going to meet up with the hunter group?" Sam throws his stuff on the bed, sitting down on the edge. Dean does the same, laying back. "There's a path in the woods, we will be meeting near the entrance, its not that far from here so we can walk there tomorrow. Get up early, get an early start...do want food. Man I am hungry."

"You are always hungry Dean." Sam rolls his eyes as Dean pulls out his phone and calls for pizza. Sam lays down on the bed, attempting to get more sleep but when the pizza arrived he had to admit he was hungry, more so than he had been willing to let on. Dean smirked when he heard his brother's belly growl and nudged his foot with the box.

"come on sam. There's plenty for both of us." Moves to sit at the small table and Sam joins him. After a while Sam felt better, this felt better. Like a part of him that he was missing, home. The home he had left...the home he wished Jess could have been apart of. Dean noticed the drop once again in Sam and sighed. "Hey we are going to find who did that to her, I know it seems like we are playing around but until we have a lead this is the best we can do. Better than sitting around, just waiting."

"I just hope this isn't a waste of time coming here." He gets up, moving over to lay on the bed. "wake me up in a few hours when its time to head out, I'm going to try and sleep." Dean nodded but knew better than that, he knew Sam wouldn't sleep he would toss and turn. Dean let him be, finishing eating before going to lay down, watching over his baby brother. He considered pulling out his phone, to check on his pack, with both alphas gone and no beta they were going to be having a hard time. He needed to head back soon, he hated leaving them alone, Ellen and Bobby did a good job looking after them, they always had when John needed to be away. Dean didn't like leaving them alone still, maybe after this he could make a trip back, check up on them. Maybe Sam would want to go, it was his home even if he didn't think so. Dean sighs rolling over onto his side, lightly shaking his head. More than that he was worried about his dad, it was rare that he went anywhere without telling Dean about what was going on or letting him come with. He wasn't ready to take over, at least he didn't think he was. Another sigh and he is back on his back, staring at the ceiling, he can hear Sam's uneven breathing and he looks over at him concerned, going to sit next to him until morning, hoping to comfort him.

Dean wakes him up with a small shake of the shoulder, both walking over to the rangers cabin first, Dean wanting to check out what kind of area they would be going into and maybe some more detail about what had happened. The Ranger didn't know very much, in the fact that he didn't believe anything was wrong. A group of teenagers had went missing, and the girl who had started the trip(which was not as big as Dean had first thought, consisted of two people and a tracker) her brother had apparently been part of the group that had gone 'missing'. The ranger didn't believe it, the boys weren't due back for another week or so, to him there was nothing to worry about. Sam turned to him as they walked out. "We should visit her before they gather up together, I got her address from the ranger when you were taking that form." Sam rolls his eyes as Dean stored in his pocket.

"What, you need one of these to get up there, and it gives us a little information about the area they are in. This could still be a rogue wolf, and the pack you talked about could still be in danger. The tracker could overreact to anything and so could the people going with him. You never know what could happen, we go with them and hopefully we find the girl's brother and everything sorts itself out, otherwise it could be trouble having more people to look out after. I don't want any trouble if I can avoid it." Dean and Sam make the way to her house, knocking on the door, Haleyanswered the door, giving them a surprising look. Dean did the talking, telling her they were from the ranger service. She let them in, guiding them into the kitchen where her younger brother was as she talked. "He always checks in, every night. No matter what, he didn't last night."

"Maybe he just forgot." Dean shrugs, looking around the small house, accepting the drink she added him with a small smile. Her younger brother, Ben looked up. "He wouldn't do that, he knows we would worry. He would never do that to us, he always checks in."

"He's our only family, we all keep close tabs on each other." Haley touches his shoulder gently before walking around getting her stuff ready. "We are going whether anyone agrees with us or not. Something has happened and I plan to find my brother, we hired a tracker and you are free to come along to. We will be heading up in a couple of hours, meet us up at the path then but for now I have things to go over." Sam nodded, turning to leave then he turned back to her. "You said you had video recordings, where he checked in, is it alright if I can see them, maybe look over them."

"Sure." She pulls her phone out of her pockets, handing it to him, letting him take the SIM card out and copy to his computer before handing it back to her and they both walked out, heading to a nearby cafe as Sam looked over the videos. "Hey come look at this." Replays the film and Dean shakes his head. "What am I looking at?" Sam chuckles.

"You say nothing right maybe a shadow. Well slow it down," Clicks, slowing down the frames, playing them one by one, a shape familiar to both brother's running across in a shadow. Dean sighed, shaking his head. "That's someone in wolf form, nothing else moves that fast. Damn it, I was hoping it was nothing, just boys messing around, not this. Not so close to the other pack, now we have to protect that girl and her brother, find her other brother and bring all of them back down then head back and hunt that rogue, sounds like way to much trouble. A tracker too, he's going to make this ridiculous. He's going to fight us every step of the way. We should hurry up and head there, at least we know what we are after, pack a bag." Dean claps his hand down on Sam's shoulder as he pack up his laptop and heads out to the impala, throwing a bag to Sam, letting him pick what weapons he wants, before they heading out to meet up with the small group. The brothers exchanged a look before meeting them at the path, the tracker looking over as they approached.

"And who are these two, we don't need any more people coming on this little picnic. Taking you two is bad enough, but more...its ridiculous." He started walking and she shook her head. "They are park rangers, they want to help Roy."

"Yeah park rangers my ass." Dean gave him a look before walking next to Haley while Sam moved on a little bit ahead, keeping an eye out on the area ahead as they walked. Sam may have said he wasn't part of the pack anymore but he sure as hell acted like a beta, putting himself before his alpha and keeping an eye out so nothing would take them by surprise. He played his role well, Dean kept quiet about it and decided to just talk with Haley for the majority of their hike up into the forest. Nothing piked his senses as they walked not until they got further up, nearly at the camp where Tommy was suppose to have been camping. It was empty, and Haley ran forward, shouting her brother's name, looking panicked. The camp was torn to pieces, blood was everywhere. Sam doubted anyone was alive but rogues didn't normally kill and run, they saved up after all they had no pack so they had to help themselves. They were barely human anymore, just mindless killers and this was their territory.

"hey, will find him okay but you can't go running into the woods." Sam turns to see Dean gripping Haley's arm as she tried to go looking. "But he could be out there!"

"Yes and we'll find him as a group, you don't need to get lost up there too." Dean pulls her to sit down, with her brother. A voice sounds through the woods and both brothers move closer towards the others protectively. Roy automatically starts moving towards the voice and so do the others and the brothers have no choice but to follow, knowing its a trap.

"The voice came from here." Roy says, his shotgun raised and Sam fights the urge to roll his eyes, despite what was said wolves could still turn human and talk, even the mindless beast ones. Haley screamed when a shadow jumped down in front of them and Ray fired before Dean could stop him, the creature scurrying off.

"What the hell was that?!"

"A wolf, I shot it, its wounded, this way." Ray ran off in that direction and Dean cursed following him. "Ray you idiot, you just pissed it off. Would you come back here." Sam stayed back until Dean came back shaking his head. "Fucking moron, we need to head back to camp, its not going to let us down the mountain I can tell you that. We'll have to stay until morning when it settles down. Come on." Leads the way, talking quietly with Sam while keeping an eye out. "He's dead, we need to keep a good eye on these two to make sure nothing happ-" Dean is cut off, getting hit in the chest, knocking him down, the wolf, shoving past Sam and nipping at Haley earning a loud shrill scream. Dean scrambles up to his feet before getting shoved down again, head smacking against a rock, knocking him unconscious.

Sam sat up looking around, wincing at the sharp pain in his side from the claws. He had to admit the creature had been faster than he had been expecting, he was only down for a second before he had been able to get back to his feet and both Haley and Dean were gone. Haley's brother was screaming her name and Sam had to place his hand over the boy's mouth before he was able to calm him down.

"we'll find her...okay, screaming won't help, we don't need it to come back here. Come on...there's an old mining tunnel not far from here, we should check there." Sam pulled his hand back, earning a nod and he started off quickly through the area, moving to the tunnel. He could smell Dean's scent, it was faint but enough that he could follow. As they moved through he pulled the boy down, the padded of feet echoing on the wooden planks above them. It stopped for a split second before snorting and moving on. Quickly working his way towards Dean, he worked quickly undoing the bindings on both Dean and Haley, waking them both up. Dean groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Son of a bitch...that fucking hurt."

"We need to get out of here." Sam helped Dean to his feet, both jumping when Haley ran off, finding her older brother, touching him gently, screaming slightly when he woke up. Sam moved over to help her, while Dean looked around, finding anything he could use as a weapon. A small silver knife was the only thing but it was enough for Dean, anything with silver would maim and kill quicker than just his brute strength, he wasn't going to risk anything with this one.

"Sam get them out, I'll meet you outside." Heads off before Sam can say anything, heading off through the winding tunnels. Sam helps the siblings get out, biting his lip. Hoping Dean could handle this on his own. Dean limped out around ten minutes later, a wound bleeding slightly on his side, already starting to heal. He nodded to Sam. "Finished, lets go. We need to get him to a hospital." Sam moved to help Dean, getting all of them back down into town, waving them off, dropping dean off by the impala.

"I'll go grab our stuff, wait here." Dean nods, getting in, giving a low groan of pain. "Have I yet to mention that i fucking hate fighting our own. They hit hard and always like to use their claws and teeth." Dean grumbles when his brother comes back, throwing the stuff in the back before getting in. "How can you still consider them our own, after what they do. Killing innocent people."

"They are still wolves, do you consider humans who kill not human. Its the same concept. Both species have the bad and the good."

"Anyone who kills is a monster." Sam leans back in his seat, as Dean starts up the Impala, driving off. "What about us Sam, we kill."

"We don't kill innocent people, we are helping people..."

"Hunting things...yeah the family business, hey do you mind calling the pack near here, telling them its safe then can you call the first number in there. I want to see if there is anywhere else to drop by or if we should head home to the pack, to see if they have any word from dad." Sam nods, pulling out the phone, talking while Dean drives out of town, keeping to the main road.


End file.
